In most prior-art fishing reels of this kind, the first brake is arranged at one side of the fishing reel, its adjusting device being operable by way of a first operating knob arranged in one side plate, and the second brake being arranged at the other side of the fishing reel, its adjusting device being operable by way of a second operating knob arranged in the other side plate. In some prior-art fishing reels of this kind, the two brakes are arranged at one side of the fishing reel and each operable by way of an operating knob arranged in one side plate. When adjusting the braking effect which is to be exerted by the two brakes on the line spool during casting, the fisherman must first adjust the braking effect of one brake by turning one operating knob and then adjust the braking effect of the other brake by turning the other operating knob. It is very difficult for the fisherman to set a suitable total braking effect and still more difficult to adapt the braking effect of the two brakes to each other.